hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePureChaos/Game Update 2.40
Official Patch Notes: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-june-update/ ---- The HITMAN 2 June Update invites Expansion Pass owners to New York for our newest sandbox location: The Bank! Plus, two new Special Assignment missions! These extended release notes will also include all details regarding release timings and download sizes for this new content. It’s a very exciting time to be a HITMAN 2 player, so let’s get into those details! ---- Release Details and Server Maintenance The June Update (aka 2.40) will arrive on June 25 and we expect it to be approximately 1 GB on consoles and 400 MB on PC. There will be server maintenance between 11:00 and 14:00 UTC to prepare for this release. Stay tuned to the @IOInteractive Twitter page for updates. Please be aware that the in-game version numbering (2.40) might differ from the update name that is used by your console. Note: This update will be required for all players and will include the fixes and improvements listed in the ‘What’s Changing’ section. Owners of the Expansion Pass will need to download the New York (Bank) location and the Special Assignment Pack separately. Expansion Pass Content Release Details Owners of the Expansion Pass (or Expansion Pack 1) will be able to download two new ‘items’ from their platform stores starting on June 25. We recommend that you search for each individual item on the store and download the content from there. “HITMAN 2 – New York” is the Bank and will clock in at 2.5 GB on PC and 3GB on consoles. “HITMAN 2 – Special Assignments Pack 1” contains both of the Special Assignments and will clock in at 8.6 GB on PC and 10 GB on consoles. The release time for this location will vary depending on your platform and region. Here is a full list of the release times for BOTH new items. At the times below, you will be able to begin downloading the new content. Xbox One (Global): June 25, 13:00 UTC PS4 (Europe): June 25, 13:00 UTC PS4 (North America): June 25, 15:00 UTC PC (Global): June 25, 17:00 UTC PS4 (Asia): June 26, 03:00 UTC PS4 (Japan): June 26, 03:00 UTC ---- Game Update 2.40: What’s NEW? New York Location aka The Bank (Expansion Pass) The Bank is the first sandbox location for Expansion Pass owners and takes Agent 47 to New York and the Milton-Fitzpatrick Investment Bank. New Special Assignment: Illusions of Grandeur Agent 47 returns to Mumbai for a new mission, with a new target: Basil Carnaby. New Special Assignment: Embrace of the Serpent Agent 47 returns to Santa Fortuna for a new mission, with a new target: Blair Reddington. ---- Game Update 2.40: What’s Changing? We’ve added a new location to the menu (New York) featuring the campaign mission ‘Golden Handshake’. Contracts Mode support has also been added, include the ability to create and search for Contracts in New York. New trophies and achievements have also been added for the new location. (You must have access to the New York location to access this content and earn the trophies / achievements) Reload HUD We’ve added a new element to the HUD that will inform players when their weapon needs to be reloaded. The Reload HUD appears for a few seconds in the centre of the screen and will flash yellow with 1 shot left in the magazine and red when the magazine is empty. The Reload HUD can be toggled to Full (default), Minimal or Off in the Gameplay Settings. When set to Full, the reload indicator will appear in the centre of the screen before moving to the weapon HUD (bottom right). When set to Minimal, the reload indicator will only appear in the weapon HUD. When it’s off, it’s off. Except in Sniper Assassin Mode, where the Reload HUD is always active. Note: The red warning will remain active for Sniper rifles when scoped/zoomed. Silent Assassin Inconsistencies We’ve fixed some issues with inconsistencies relating to the Silent Assassin tracker, scoring, XP awards and challenge unlocks. For example, some cases of an NPC discovering a target killed by an accident would result in the Silent Assassin rating being awarded only in the ‘Detailed View’ yet any related XP awards and challenges would not be unlocked. This change should make everything consistent. Challenge Types We’ve moved all 5 Assassination Challenges that were previously included under the ‘Feats’ category and moved them to the ‘Assassination’ category instead. The specific challenges are Tasteless, Traceless, Hold My Hair, Someone Could Hurt Themselves, Piano Man and Straight Shot. Language Barriers We’ve fixed a community-reported issue in the game’s menu where certain location names were illegible when using Italian, Polish or Spanish language settings. Flying Fish We’ve fixed a community-reported issue where a fish would appear swimming through the air in the Miami Parking Garage after approximately 7 minutes. Players will now have to wait for 7 hours for the fish to appear. Swimming Mode We’ve fixed a community-reported issue that could cause 47 to go ‘swimming’ in Whittleton Creek. More specifically, it was possible to leave the playing space and have 47 end up in the river. Gardening Work We’ve fixed an issue that could cause a tree to be floating in mid-air on the Himmelstein Sniper Assassin map. Body Discovery: Off We’ve fixed an issue that could cause NPC’s to be unable to see bodies that were dumped over a specific ledge in Miami. We’ve offered some of them laser eye surgery and expect them to feature in a future set of release notes when they can see 47 through a wall. Losing the Spark We’ve fixed an issue where the Disposable Scrambler does not emit any sound when being used on a locked door. SMG – S We’ve fixed a community-reported issue where the TAC-SMG S was missing the final ‘S’ in various places. Suite Typos We’ve fixed a few community-reported typos in the descriptions for the Black Winter Suit and Midnight Black Suit. Legacy: Club 27 ''' Master We’ve fixed an issue that was preventing the ‘Suit Only’ Challenge from unlocking on Casual or Professional Difficulties after players had successfully completed the challenge on Master Difficulty. '''Legacy: Writers Block We’ve fixed an issue in The Author from the Patient Zero campaign that could cause 47 to be stuck ‘blending in’ at the start of the mission if the cutscene was skipped. Legacy: Low Lighting We’ve fixed an issue in The Icon where beams of light were coming from lamps that were turned off. Credit Where It’s Due We’ve updated the HITMAN 2 credits to include the names of people that have worked on the game since its launch in November 2018. These updates include new employees and contributors that have worked on the post-launch live content. ---- Ghost Mode Improvements Target Spawn We’ve fixed a community-reported issue in Santa Fortuna Ghost Mode where consecutive targets could spawn in identical or nearby locations. Connection Stability ''' ''' We’ve fixed an issue that could cause players to get stuck in a loading loop under certain circumstances. ---- Known Issues We’ve listed some of the game’s known issues below, so that you know we’re aware. We’ve always got eyes on the Technical Support and Bug Report threads on the Forums and Reddit too, so if you’ve reported something there, we almost definitely know about it. To save us from writing it repeatedly, “We are aware of an issue where…” *PC players are experiencing “0x8000000_” (and related) crashes. We’re continuing to work on a permanent solution to this with our friends and partners at Nvidia. We recommend that players who have been experiencing this issue use DX12, as this has been reported to fix the issue. *Players can encounter problems when dropping items needed for specific exits in Contracts Mode. *Diana doesn’t always introduce a target in that trademark way of hers. We’re working on a solution. *47 can get stuck in a specific wardrobe in Mumbai in the Crows Hideout near the stairs. If you enter the wardrobe, you won’t be able to get out again. *Contracts created in Mumbai can be insta-failed if the “Required Exit” is set to a taxi driver who is then distracted or affected by combat. *The SA rating might not be awarded if 47 is almost/partially noticed by a target before killing them. *The SA rating can be sometimes still be achieved after a KO’d body is found or a target is killed with a noticed kill. *Muffins and Snowballs are categorised as weapons, rather than melee items. *Extra: We received player feedback that an option to toggle the aiming mode would be appreciated. We will add the option in a future update. ---- June Content Roadmap The June Game Update concludes the content for this month. Stay tuned for more updates about what’s lined up in July. Category:HITMAN™ 2 Game Updates